Everywhere I Go
by witchyminx
Summary: Interconnecting one-shots between Bonnie Bennett and Dean Winchester.


A/N: This will be a series of interconnecting one-shots between Bonnie and Dean. This one takes place during TVD 1x07 Haunted & SPN 1x20 Dead Man's Blood. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy.

* * *

Bonnie Bennett rushed to her Grandmother's house, scared of what happened. Damon Salvatore tried to take off the amulet her best friend Caroline gave her as a part of her Halloween costume. It ended up burning his hand. She ran away, afraid. Bonnie remembered that over the weekend with her Grams, she wanted to get to the fun part of practicing magic instead of talking about the history of it, when Grams remarked that it isn't meant to be fun.

Bonnie was starting to believe her.

She ran down the sidewalk, all the way to the front door, bursting through. Shelia Bennett was enjoying a nice cup of warm tea while reading a book with a stack of other books spread throughout a table when she heard her granddaughter, Bonnie, come through the door.

"What happened to you?" Shelia asked, worried for her.

"I did something." Bonnie told her Grams, frantically. "I don't know. It came from my necklace."

Seeing the amulet, Shelia raised her eyes to Bonnie's face. "Where did you get that?"

"It's a part of my costume. It's a piece of junk!"

"That piece of junk belonged to one of the most powerful witches in our family." Shelia told her as she went to her bookcase, searching for the right book. She saw the book and pulled it out. "Let me show you." They went over to the table. Shelia found the picture she was looking for. "There she is. Emily Bennett, your great-great-great-great-great-grandmother. And there's your necklace."

Before Bonnie could say a word to her grams, a gruff voice interrupted.

"This is a mighty good pie, Miss Shelia."

Bonnie looked over to see a man holding a plate with a half-eaten piece of her grandmother's homemade pie in his hands. She gave him a once over, deciding very quickly he was a hot in the gruff-yet-had-a-pretty-face way. Bonnie could tell that he knew it too. From the henley shirt to the jeans and biker boots, Bonnie thought he was sex on legs. Even the way he held himself, he was not one to be trifled with.

"I'm glad you like it. Bonnie, this is Dean Winchester. I'm letting him and his brother, Sam, stay for the night. Dean, this is my granddaughter Bonnie."

Dean held out his hand to Bonnie. She took it, confused to why would her Grams be letting random people stay the night. "Nice to meet you, Bonnie."

"Likewise, Dean." Bonnie turned back to her Grams. "I think I'm gonna get some sleep. It's been a long night. We'll talk about the whole—" Bonnie looked back the Dean. "—um... thing tomorrow. Night, Grams. It was nice to meet you, Dean." With that, Bonnie went up to the room she usually stayed in at her Gram's and went to bed.

* * *

Dean sat at the table talking to Shelia about the hunter that died. When Sam told him about the recent death of Daniel Elkins in Colorado, Dean had recognized the name from their father's journal. They found an entry of the hunter with another name listed right beside it, Shelia Bennett. They decided to check it out. The journal also said that Shelia Bennett was in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Sam and Dean were near where Shelia Bennett lived and figured since it was on the way, they could stop and talk to her.

As soon as Shelia opened the door, she knew they were John Winchester's boys. They asked about Daniel Elkins and why their father would want her help. She informed them she was a witch. Before they had time to reach for their weapons, she told them she was a different type of witch they were used to. A servant of nature. Shelia then told them that John wanted her to do a location spell, but she wasn't able too. By then it was late, so she told them they could stay the night.

Shelia fixed Sam and Dean a homemade meal which Dean thought was delicious. Sam decided to go to bed early, while Dean stayed up. He was eating some of the best pie he'd ever ate when he decided to give his compliments to the chef. As he thanked Shelia, Dean saw a very beautiful girl standing next to her.

Shelia introduced the girl—Bonnie—as her granddaughter.

Damn.

He noticed when Bonnie excused herself that something had happened and was clearly bothering her. Dean sat down with Miss Shelia to talk more. He might have also been trying to get certain thoughts of Bonnie to leave.

Bad thoughts go away.

Suddenly something occurred to Dean. "Is Bonnie a witch too?"

"She's learning about her magic, yes. Is there a reason you are so interested in my granddaughter?" Shelia gave Dean a stern look.

Son of a bitch!

"Just wondering." Dean responded quickly. A bit too quick. "Uh, do you know what my dad wanted you to locate?"

Shelia gave him another look. A look that told him he wasn't fooling her. "That's something you should take up with your father. All I can say was that he was interested in a special gun. Now, you should get some rest."

* * *

The next morning Bonnie groggily woke up to her Grams sitting on her bed. She was also holding a basket of feathers. Bonnie sat up, wondering what was going on. Without saying a word, her Grams dumped the feathers on a bed.

Finally, Bonnie broke the silence. "What's going on?"

"I've decided to show you the fun stuff. You know the history of our family. You know how serious it can be, like with Damon Salvatore last night. Well, being a witch also has perks. Now, the windows are closed and the air conditioner isn't on. Watch and learn."

Bonnie did watch, in amazement, as her Grams closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she began to float the feathers. Eagerly, Bonnie asked her how to do it. It took awhile, but Bonnie learned how to float feathers. She felt ecstatic. It was impossible to most, but Bonnie Bennett was a witch.

"Now that you know how to do that, why don't you get some breakfast? I made pancakes, toast, and bacon. I also got some bagels, if you want that. You should get down there before Dean. From what I could tell from last night, that boy has some appetite." Grams gave Bonnie a hug before going downstairs.

Bonnie changed out of her pajamas before walking out into the hallway. As she walked past the bathroom door, it opened with Dean—clad only in a towel—walking out.

"Bonnie." Dean greeted with a smile when he noticed her walking past him. He smirked cockily as he saw Bonnie sneak a look at his body.

"Dean. Hi. I was just going to get some breakfast. You?"

"Had to shower. I'll be down in a few to get something to eat though."

"Cool. Well, I should let you get dressed." Bonnie continued her way to the kitchen, thinking about Dean along the way. She couldn't wait to tell Caroline and Elena about the eye candy that stayed the night. She made it to the kitchen to see someone—most likely Dean's brother Sam—on his laptop while eating a small stack of pancakes.

Bonnie got a plate and started to load it up with food.

"Hey," Sam said, noticing her come in. "I'm Sam. You must be Bonnie, Miss Shelia's granddaughter.

"Yep, that's me." Bonnie admitted, sitting down across from Sam. Bonnie began to eat, not looking up when she heard Dean come in.

Dean hummed a classic rock tune as he piled food onto a plate. He was about to sit next to Bonnie, but saw Shelia walking in. Dean swiftly sat next to his little brother, who watched what happened. Sam smiled and shook his head, but didn't comment.

They all ate breakfast, making small talk here and there. Bonnie finished eating first, getting up to put her plate in the sink. She mentioned to her Grams she had cheer practice with Caroline.

"You're a cheerleader, huh?" Dean blurted, in a suggestive tone.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Bonnie asked, a little confused. She wasn't sure if Dean was flirting or not.

Sam nudged Dean under the table, looking at him as if he was insane. "Yeah, Dean. Is it a problem?"

"What? No, no. Of course not." Dean backtracked at the looks both Shelia and Sam were giving him. Each with a different reason.

"Right. Well, I should be getting ready." Bonnie said, leaving the room.

Shelia gave another look at Dean before leaving the room as well, not saying a word.

"Dude, no." Sam spoke, when he was sure neither of the Bennett women could hear him.

"Dude, yes." Dean countered.

"Miss Shelia will kill you. No, she'll put a curse on you. She's a witch."

"And?"

"Besides, we have to get going." Sam reminded, closing his laptop.

* * *

"You leavin'?" Grams asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah, I have school." Bonnie told her, folding up some clothes and shoving into a bag. "Besides, Dad doesn't like it when I stay here too much."

"Because he misses you or because he doesn't trust me. Your father's problem is he lacks imagination. He thinks I fill your head with my witchy juju."

"He's right." Bonnie smiled, about to put away the crystal necklace from Halloween into the bag.

"He's always right, that's his other problem." Grams remarked. She gestured to the necklace, stopping Bonnie. "Uh-uh. You need to be wearing that."

"I gotta give it back to Caroline. It doesn't belong to me."

"Yes, it does. It was your ancestor's and now it's yours."

"Emily was your ancestor too, why don't you wear it?"

"Because it didn't find me. It found you. Protected you. A witch's talisman is a powerful tool, don't be givin' that back to anybody."

"Fine." Bonnie conceded. "I just wish it was prettier."

"Hmm. Also, don't be working to hard on that crush now." Shelia told her granddaughter, with a knowing gaze.

Bonnie didn't respond, simply giving her Grams a hug before leaving for school. On her way out the door she waved to Dean and Sam, who were putting bags in an old, but well card for, black Impala.

She wondered if she would ever see them again.

* * *

A/N: Until next time. 


End file.
